1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grating composed of interlocking longitudinal profile bars and slotted cross pieces. It is intended for coverings, sheathings, etc.
The object of the invention is to produce a grating composed of profile parts which are stored individually and can be assembled in the simplest possible manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gratings of this type are already known. However, costly welding or pressing operations are generally required to assemble these gratings. Gratings are also known which can be assembled by screwing or bolting them together. These can be assembled on the assembly site, but a relatively long period of time is required to put them together. The latter also consist of a large number of individual parts which makes storage difficult.